The Twins
by aedwards13
Summary: this is a tale of 2 twins as they venture off from there drunk dad to become huntress and hunters. Their names are Vincent and Alice, they are probably going to be many crossovers in this story but no characters will come over just some fundamental stuff of the respected anime's/Books
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is kinda a test run to see if people like this type of story or not, so this story will follow good old RWBY story line but I don't think I'm going to copy it like some authors do.**

Narrator 

_Thinking_

It was a cool sunny afternoon in Beacon nothing to eventful has happened in a while, but if you ask the towns moms you would here gossip on the dust store robbery's, and rumors of the wight fang but are story dose not start here no no it starts far off into the woods were there is a hut that belongs to a old drunk man and his 2 kids.

 **Vincent Pov**

"Hey boy bring your good old dad another beer and don't even think about watering it down like you did yesterday." said a white hair man from the living room at his absent minded son.

"Drinking again tonight father, oh and if I'm going to do anything to your beer it would be to put a bit of poison in it to speed up the processes of you dyeing."

"Oh shut up will you, I gave you life so you should be grateful for that and do what I say." the dad groaned from were he was sitting. "Oh I almost forgot you and your sister got to do your training today."

 _Dam I thought he would of forgot about the training_

"Vincent go and find your sister and be in the training area in 10 minutes." he said without any hint of emotion and remembering his empty can of beer "don't forget my beer."

 _Ugg he is so annoying first he is piss drunk and know hes going to make me train for hours on end while he sits on his ass. This is so unfair._

5 minutes later in the woods 

"Alice, Allliiiiiicccccceeeeeeee, Alice were are you."

"Enough shouting dilweed I'm right here, wait you never look for me unless shit its that time of the week." A red head girl says as she looks down at her little brother from were she was sitting in a tree.

"Yeah I forgot as well, the old man wants us in the training area in 3 minutes."

"Ug why do I have to attend this training im not pathetic like you." Alice said as she jumps out of the tree.

"True I think he dose it because he enjoys seeing us suffer from pain and for you boredom."

As the 2 siblings approached the training area they noticed something different about it, it used to have wooden punching dummy's and 100 pound rocks meant to act like weights. The area is now just a dust pit with 2 wooden desk sitting in the center with their dad and a white haired guy wearing a green turtle neck covered with a black jacket sipping coffee.

"Welcome kids my name is Ozpin I am the headmaster of Beacon and your father asked me to come here and see about in rolling you to my school."

 _This is going to be a pain_

"For the first part of the test I need you to take a written exam and as the second part I need to see your battle ability's, any questions." he headmaster said with a smirk on his face

"Why do we have to take a test if we are going to school to be a hunter." Alice said questioningly.

"Good point Ms Val-creed the answer to your question is that a Hunter/Huntress needs to be knowledgeable of their opponents and the history of the land." Ozpin explained. "If that is your only questions then take a seat Vincent on the left and Alice on the right please. You got a hour to complete the questions to the best of your abilities Go. "

The test

are a squad leader of an 8 person team, including yourself, on a reconnaissance mission to take out enemy communications. The first guard you see has his back to you. How stupid. You...

A Shoot him. Make sure he is dead but attract attention.

B Snap his neck. Quick and silent. -Alice

C Stab him in the neck. Yep. -Vincent

D Tap on his shoulder and punch him in the throat. Knock him out.

After that, two guards come to talk to the guy you just took care of. You...

A Order your team to hide the body and stab the two guards. -Alice

B Run away. Let them find the body.

C Knock out the two guards and take their ammo. -Vincent

D Shoot them.

You have cleared the first room. There is a locked door in between you and the next room. You...

A Shoot the lock. Load and easy. -Alice

B Pick the lock. Easy but silent.-Vincent

C Break the door down and charge in.

There are 5 guards in the room. You...

A Go in silently and kill the guards 1-by-1.-Vincent

B Order your team to open-fire.

C Throw a grenade.

D Use a man as a human sheild as you kill every other one with your sidearm.-Alice

You see a door that says COMMUNICATIONS CONTROL ROOM. The door is unlocked so you open it and find a guy with some pretty futuristic looking armor. You...

A Run. Your getting the heck outta there before he notices you.

B Get out the big guns. You've been waiting for a challenge.-Vincent

C Send your squad to die and save yourself.

D Stand by your squad and fight to the death.-Alice

After a long battle, you have 4 uninjured soldiers (including yourself), 3 dead and 1 injured severely. With the uninjured soldier, you...

A Salute him and leave him behind. He was a good soldier.

B Good ridden He slowed your squad down anyways!

C Shoot him. He doesn't deserve to die in pain.-Vincent

D Take him with you, he could live long enough to get medical attention. -Alice

You see the Communications Disk. You...

A Put some C-4 on it and blow it to bits.-Vincent

B Shoot it with your last bits of ammo.

C Throw a couple of grenades.-Alice

D Throw the injured guy at it.

Your mission is over and you are finally home. You...

A Take a shower.

B Go out to dinner.-Vincent

C Make dinner at home.

D Sleep for a day or two.-Alice

Results Vincent 88%, Alice 60%

"Okay time is up please hand in your test please. Now it is time for the combat part of the test to see your abilities please get your equipment on and meet back here." said the professor.

A couple of minutes later 

Vincent was in a Japaneses style offit know as a _**shikakusho**_ and for his weapon he held a long black katana with white cloth covering the hilt. As for Alice she was wearing stranded amour and her weapon was a handful of wires.

"How interesting lets see how you to fight." With that Ozpin ready s his cane.

"Vincent come at me with all you got and Alice you will be after him."

Vincent gets into a simple kendo stance and examines his opponent.

" _He looks to cocky how bout I put him in his place."_

Vincent charges the Headmaster and swings for his neck, much to his annoyance Ozpin just stepped out of the way as if it was nothing. So Vincent charges again and again until he say the look of boredom in the Headmasters eyes.

" _Got you."_ And with that thought Vincent used his semblance.

Ozpins Pov 

" _This is getting boring he has to know charging me will do nothing. Wait were am I."_

"Were did everyone go."

"What are you talking about Ozpin no one has been in your office since yesterday." Ms Goodwitch says as she enters the headmasters office.

"No I was just testing the Val-creed kids just a second ago." the Headmaster says a little confused.

The scene changes to a bridge and Ozpin is holding onto Glynda as she dangles off the edge.

"Ozpin you must save the children let me go and save them." The blonde says as a tear rolls down her face.

"What children, whats going on." the Headmaster yells as he try's heaving the blonde back onto the bridge as his grip slips and Glynda falls. "Glyndaaaaaaaaaa.!" The Professor then feels a cold blade on his throat and realizes that he is back in the training area.

"I'm going to guess that was you semblance Vincent." the Headmaster says shocked that a kid has that kind of power.

"Yes that was my semblance." Vincent says while releasing his hold on the headmaster. "It allows me to enter the mind of my enemy and create a realistic illusion to trap them in while I can go for the kill, it works on grim and humans as it has the same effects it allows me to tear away their sanity or distract them and go for the kill. The only downside is that it takes a lot of power to activate it so I can only use it 3-4 times a day."

"I see, that is a scary and useful power to have, being able to mess with someones reality in such a way is a nice power. Now Alice get ready."

" _If Vincent had the power to make illusions I wonder what his twin can do."_

Alice Pov 

"Well then Headmaster I cant be shown up by my little brother now can I?"

"I suppose you cant, and arnt you 2 twins." the Headmaster says getting in stance.

"We are but I was born first so that makes me older. But enough chatter its time to beat up a teacher."

Alice's weapon allowed her to fight at a range and up close, but the most dangerous part of it was trying to not get caught in a circle with no escape something Ozpin was rather good at.

"Ms Val-creed you cant trap me like you would normal grim." the professor said with a emotionless voice.

"I think it is time to use my semblance." Alice thought to herself.

Ozpins Pov

"She stopped." as he looked a little closer he noticed a gap in her defense. "Got you."

Ozpin charged forward with insane speed and swung his cane at the girl but was stopped by wires that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"You see Headmaster my semblance allows me to create portals in which I can send my weapon through to make it easier to trap my more intelligent opponents."

The headmaster looked around and true to her word he was trapped like a bird in a cage.

"Nice job Alice, you and your brother passed but to be aware I could of beaten both of you easily." And to prove this Ozpin suddenly appeared behind Alice and taped his cane on her head. "You 2 are impressive to say the least I don't even need to see your test results to say that both of you will be accepted into Beacon, you will be picked up by a airship in 2 weeks hope to see you there."

With that Ozpin left to go back to the academy and tell Glynda about the 2 kids.

 **Authors note: Hello again welp that went a lot better than I expected and longer to but anyways hope you enjoyed and please tell me if you think I should continue this story or not. And if anyone wants to go through and fix all my spelling errors/grammar errors that would be great.**


	2. Shopping Trip

**Authors note: Why hello there everyone might I say what a beautiful day it is, but anyways here is another chapter I do think this one is going to be short compared to last chapter. BTW the twins are in the story picture (thanks to whoever drew that).**

Narrator 

_Thinking_

After Ozpin left the twins to go back to the academy and prep for the upcoming 1st years Vincent and Alice find themselves wondering the streets of Vale.

Vincent Pov

"Please tell me where we are going again." says the white haired boy being used as a pack mule.

Alice answered her brother like a kid in a candy store. "We are just getting some shopping done before we go to the academy its not like I can wear my training clothes around school."

"Well if that's the case I'm going to go check some stores out that don't only sell bras and girls underwear."

Getting a evil smile Alice replies "You would leave your sister alone in a foreign city so that she might get kidnapped and raped or even worse killed. I don't know of any other brother that would wish that on their poor sister."

"Well they don't have to put up with you using them as pack mules for all you lingerie." After a couple minutes of laughter from the twins Vincent finely managed to catch his breath. "Meet me at the book store around 10 and we can go to the hotel."

With that the twins split up to do their shopping separate from each other. Alice went to a few more clothing stores before heading to the book store, while Vincent went to one of the very few dust stores that are open this late at night.

A block down the road from the dust shop Vincent sees what looks like to be a gang walking towards it,

" _Well well well what do we have here, I didn't expect that I would get a chance to let off some steam in a public place."_

 **In the shop**

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" the shopkeeper says while raising his hands

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman says to the shopkeeper.

( _to the henchmen_ ) "Grab the Dust."

A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut." Henchman 1 demands while placing another open case on the display to the shopkeeper

The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears the muted This Will Be the Day song from the girl's direction, and unsheathes his sword.

(pointing his sword at her back) Henchmen number 2 said " Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em. (no response) Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

He goes over to her and turns her around, dropping to hood to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose is wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them.

( _doing so_ ) "Yes?" The red head girl says

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" One of the henchmen order

"Are you... robbing me?" says the red headed girl

"Yes!"

"Ooohhh..."

Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle Ruby.

Henchman 1: ( _raising his gun at her_ ) Freeze!

Cut to outside the shop, when the henchman and Ruby crash through the window. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

Roman: "Okayyy... ( _to his remaining henchmen_ ) Get her!"

 **Vincent walks up to the street brawl**

"Hold on a sec why are you attacking a girl with a insanely cool scythe."

"And who are you suppose to be little brat?" Roman asked.

"Well from the looks of things your worst nightmare my friend."

With that Vincent unsheathed his katana and looks over to the girl beside him "You go for the leader I will take care of the small fry."

"What ever you say Mr Frost." The red head says before she read's herself to be shot at full speed and hit Roman.

"3, 2, 1, 0."

Ruby lanuches her self forward with the recoil of her scythe and barley misses Roman by him using his cane to make a dust cloud. On the other side the minions were all under Vincent's semblance and living through there worst fears."

Vincent puts his kanata away "Were did Roman go."

"Hes up on the roof top, want to go after him." Ruby says

"Nah you can go after him I will stay here and help clean up the mess, and by the way I am Vincent Val-creed."

"Nice to meet you Vincent my name is Ruby."

Authors note: You thought I would have Vincent chase after him didn't you hehe no I just wanted him to get into the int-ill fighting and then step away but anyways next chapter we will start at beacon and do the entrance test then I am free to do what I want with the story line after words :}. Which will most likely be a good thing considering that I suck at writing on something that was already done (Hence the middle part.)

Well Bye Bye Now


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Sorry about this late update but I have been busy with school and studying for finals so I couldn't find the time to update, But anyways here is chapter 3.

" _Thoughts" and important info_

 _At the twins hotel_

"Helllllllooooooo, Alice you here." Vincent says as he walks into the place him and his sister has been staying at for the last few days.

"Oh so you are finally home, after you orders me to be home before dark and here you come at 11pm." Alice yells at her twin and swings at him.

As Vincent doges he says "Sorry I ran into some thugs that needed a ass whopping." And he thinks to himself _"There's no way in hell that I would mention that there was a girl involved with a insanely cool scythe. No that is a quick way to death."_

"So is that the only thing that you were doing as the last time I checked you could kill somebody withing a minute with your _Unique_ semblance. I would bet that there was someone else there or other wise you wouldn't have token so long." Alice said with a gleam of victory in her eye. _"I got you just were I want you now time to spill the beans."_ She thought to her self.

"No I was in a public place so killing people without touching them would draw unwanted attention, and why do you always assume that every time I fight its because a girl is involved." Vincent says as he walks past his sister.

"You never do anything from just the good of your heart." His sister says as she follows him into their room. "Hell would freeze over before that happens."

"Will you shut up we got a big day tomorrow and we both need some sleep."

 _And with that the conversation between the twins ended._

 _Some where in a questioning room_

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda says with a scolding tone in her voice.

"They started it!" Ruby states trying to doge the blame

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." ( _she notices Ruby's smile_ ) "...And a slap on the wrist." ( _she demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!_ ) "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." The blonde teacher says walking behind ruby.

 _She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies._

"Ruby Rose..." ( _leans in to look at her face_ ) "You... have silver eyes." The guy says in a creepy like way.

"Uh, um..." Ruby stampers as her danger alarm goes off inside her head.

"So! Where did you learn to do _this_?" ( _gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting_ ) Says the same guy that to Ruby should be classified as a pedophile.

 _As Ruby looks closer she realizes he the headmaster of beacon academy._ "

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby says with a little less nervousness in her voice.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The headmaster says.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby's says thinking of her uncle Crow.

"I see..." Ozpin says realizing who she was taught by.

 _He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth._

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

Ruby get exited that he knows her uncle. "( _mumbles through her full mouth_ ) Oh! That's my uncle! ( _she then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed_ ) Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" ( _proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises_ )

"So I've noticed." ( _placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby_ ) "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin inquirers to see if she indeed wanted to become a huntress.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby exclaims happily.

"You want to slay monsters?" The headmaster says hoping he heard right.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" ( _talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing_ ) "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" ( _giggles_ ) "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh** , you know!" ( _flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile_ )

 _Glynda and Ozpin study her._

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin says questioning her knowledge.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby says still trying to calm down from her last overacting scene.

"You want to come to my school?" The headmaster says.

"More than anything." Ruby says with puppy dog eyes."

( _exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby_ )

"Well, okay. But first who was that boy that fraught beside you before you went to the roof top." Ozpin already knowing who he was but wanted to see how much she knew about him.

"I believe his name was Mr Frost. Wait no that was my nickname for him." Ruby says embarrassed for not asking him his name.

Ozpin chuckles at the nickname Vincent got and says. "Well his name is Vincent Van-Olsen he and his twin sister will be attending the academy this year as well as you. Now if you excuse me I got work to get done before tomorrow.

Authors note whelp that's chapter 3 for you, anyways I plan on having chapter 4 come out ethir today or sometime this week.

Bye Bye Now.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hello all I think it is time for another chapter, oh and I am going to explain why Vincent's semblance is so diverse and can do multiple things unlike most semblances. Oh and I changed the twins last name to Val-Creed as it sounds better in my opinion

Thinking to them selfs is this. _"I want food"_

Vincent's **know** powers

Memory manipulation

Devils Gift

Walking to the air ship

"Hey sis, how fancy do you expect this academy to be." The white haired boy says to his sister that looks like she just got dragged out of bed.

"Well lets see, one they are making us get up at a ungodly hour to meet on a airship, 2 we go there on a airship, and 3 the Ozpin has that rich guy look about him. So I would say it would be very fancy considering what we are used to." Alice says with a huff.

"Good point, wait you actually paid attention to what he looked liked." The boy said with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes Vinc unlike you I cant kill someone without looking at them first. Well anyways we are here." The girl says beside her brother.

 _At the academy_

Rubys Pov

"Look Yang its the kid that help out during the robbery." Ruby exclaims as she walks off the airship.

"What was it you called him Mr Snow or Mr Frost." Yang says with a slight glee in her voice."Well..." ( _in a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road_ ) "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" With that Yang disappeared with a cloud of dust behind her.

( _spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving_ ) "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" ( _stopping for a moment, still reeling_ ) "I don't know what I'm doing..." _Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her._

"What are you doing?!" A white haired girl says in a dress.

( _getting up on her hands_ ) "Uh, sorry!" Ruby says still looking a little dazed.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The one that will be later know as the ice queen says.

( _holding a case_ ) "Uuhhh..." says the still dazed ruby

"Give me that!" ( _she snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents_ ) "This is _Dust_ \- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" The white haired queen said with a huff.

 _Vincents Pov_

 _At the entrance of the school._

"Who could possibly be yelling at arrival, oh well Alice can you go find us a spot in the meeting hall I got to go and do something." Vincent says with a annoyed look on his face.

"Just don't kill no one while your gone." Alice says remembering the last people ruining her brothers good mood.

 _By the airship_

Walking up to the scene Vincent saw the same red caped girl from the shop lifting school arguing with the some rich white haired girl over some spilled boxes that had some dust in it.

"Will you two shut the fuck up its just some spilled boxes and your making a big deal out of it!" Vincent says as his temper goes up at a alarmed rate.

"And who do you think you are ordering me around like you are better than me." Weiss says to the newcomer.

 **Only if Weiss knew how close she was from losing her sanity that day. And she would of if Ruby haven't been there to witness it.**

Letting some of his aura slip. "You know what little prick I doubt you could last 5 minutes with me one on one." Vincent says trying to get back control of his aura.

"Well then how about we see how big and bad you really are." Weiss says as she unsheathes her rapier.

 _Glynda comes walking in with a pissed look on her face_

"You three starting a fight on the first day how sad to see how the two great family's children act like every day people." Glynda says realizing that the white haired girl is a Schnee and the boy is a Val-Creed.

 **With that the two teens tensed up and had a look of shame on their face.**

"Now you three go to the meeting hall now and I will let you fight in my class in 2 days." The blonde professor says with a stern look in her eyes.

 _At the meeting hall_

 **Alice has found Pyrrha Nikos and was chatting up a storm about her performance at that tournament and Ruby is leading Vincent to her sister Yang.**

"Vincent come on quit dragging your feat." Ruby says as she raced towards her sister.

"I told someone that I would meet them here before I left to yell at the rich prick." Vincent says considering on using his power to make her think shes running through molasses.

"Well if they truly need you then they would come find you." Ruby says as they finally reached her sister Yang. "Hey Yang this is the guy I was telling you about earlier before you ran off and left me to deal with this rude white haired chick named Weiss."

"Oh, so you are Mr Frost I've been hearing so much about." The Blonde says giving Vincent a smirk that anyone that knows her would know that's she up to something.

"So that's the nick name I got for not telling you my name Mr Frost it don't sound that impressive compared to my other nicknames I have been called." Vincent says as he desperately try's not to stare at the blondes chest.

"Yeah it isnt very catch or cool sounding but anyways my name is Yang," She says as she extended her hand waiting to crush his hand.

"Well hello my name is Vincent Val-Creed." And Vincent accepts the gesture not expecting the pain that soon followed.

"Haha your weak Vince you got the arm strength of a nerd." Yang says and then after a couple of second's of laughing at her success she suddenly feels as if someone was driving a dagger into her head.

"Well thankfully my semblance doesn't need me to be built like a brute like most." Vincent says as he stands up and letting go of his hold on Yang's brain.

Huffing Yang started to straighten her self up and tried catching her breath.

"Wow I never seen Yang go down so quickly usually shes the one that puts the other in pain." Ruby says as she stares at her sister. "So is that your semblance."

"Yes a small part of it." Vincent says and looked over towards Ruby and sees she is fixing to ask what else he can do. "And I am not going to tell you what else I can do right now it would be to long to explain. That and I think Ozpin is fixing to speak."

Everyone's attention goes to the stage to see Ozpin getting ready to do his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." ( _as the students whisper among themselves_ ) "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And with that Ozpin left the stage and went to his office.

Authors note: Welp guys that's it for now I am going to split this chapter into 2 parts or otherwise this is going to take forever.


	5. Chapter 5

The Devils Gift part 2

Authors Note: This is the first crossover in the series and it will explain some of Vincent's power, yes I know I been neglecting Alice but I have good reason for that trust me it will be worth it. Well anyways here The Devils Gift part 2.

 _In the make shift dorms in the meeting hall_

"You seem to be enjoying yourself here Vincent." Alice says as she sits down next to her brother.

"And what if I am Sis, is it a crime for me to be having fun for once in my life."Vincent replied as he looked up at the ceiling from were he was laying.

"No its just odd for you to be relaxed and even more odd for you to be happy since your semblance unlocked." The girl said as she picked up her brothers sword. "It got even worse when those dreams came. Oh well we cant change any of that anyways."

"Yeah there's no point in indulging in my burdens any more than you have to, and speaking on that matter if I start shaking in the night kick me in the balls so I wake up." Vincent says with a wince of the up coming pain he might feel.

 _Ruby and Yang walk up_

"Hey Vincent." Ruby says as she walks up.

"Oh sup you two, what are you up to." Vincent says nervelessly.

"Nothing much just dogging the ice queen." Yang says as she looks at the chick sitting next to Vincent. "Oh it seems that are little Vince is a player."

"Hehehehe So this is who you ditch me for earlier and no wonder your in a good mood." Alice says trying to keep a stern tone in her voice but is failing.

Leaving Ruby confused she says. "So you must be his girl friend then."

"No im actually his twin sister Alice." as she is sent into another fit of giggles at her brothers red face.

Giving up on trying to get control of his red face Vincent decided to go to sleep with his covers over his head.

"Welp nice to meet you Alice my name is Yang and this is my younger sister Ruby. And I must say I never suspected your brother to get embarrassed so easily." Yang says as she looks at the closed sleeping bag."

"Yeah that's him alright has the sexually maturity of a 3 year old but is wiser than someone that lived a thousand lives." Alice says as she places down Vincent's sword next to him.

"Ohh is that your sword Alice." Ruby says regaining her focus on the convocation.

"Nope thats my brothers." says Alice, then seeing Ruby's glee she said "You can hold it if you want."

And with that Ruby took the sword and searched it for any hidden mechanisms but got awn struck in the beauty of the blade with it shaped like as a beautiful angel with elven features. Elaborately detailed feathered wings spread from the hilt to form the guard, with the angel's face at the base of the blade.

"It reacts to Vincent's semblance so you might as give up trying to find a hidden switch on it."Alice says with a amused tone in her voice as she watched the girl.

"It's truly a beautiful sword, hard to believe a boy will fight with it looks more like a girls sword." Yang said as she stared at it.

"Hes the one that forged it and named it so its only fitting that he uses it." Alice replies remembering how Vincent forged it with remnants of a memory.

"Ohh whats it name!" Ruby almost shouted at Vincent's sister.

"Heck if I know he never told me nor dad." Alice says with a smile.

With that Ruby kick Vincent in the gut until he got out of the sleeping bag. "Whats your swords name Vince." Ruby said

"If me and you ever spar you might get to hear its true name as that activates it special ability that I would prefer not to let loses in doors. Now can I get to sleep." Vincent says as he grabs his sword and goes back to sleep.

"Oh well see you Alice nice meeting you." Ruby and Yang said as they left.

 _Vincent's dream_

He stared down at a ruined city that looked like it was in war and in the middle of that war was a silver haired man with his hair going down to his wast. He carried a sword that was around 6-7ft long, and he was fighting a blonde spike haired man with a over size sword.

Then the scene changed to a training room with the 2 men standing before him.

"Long time no see Vincent." The silver haired man says with a stern look on his face.

"Who are you and how can you see me." Vincent asked with unease.

The blonde spoke this time. "How to explain this we are part of your family tree very far back. And with your power are souls and memories are in your head and you have access to them."

"Yes and since we are tired of showing you memories we decided to teach you are self's and since time runs differently here we can get a weeks worth of training in 1 night." The silver haired man spoke.

"So this is like the Assassins creed thing were you could go back and see your ancestors life." Vincent says catching on to the idea.

"Yeah almost however unlike that game we can actually train you are self's." The blonde says as he gets into his battle stance.

"Go easy on him Cloud you know his sword skills suck, and Vincent no using your semblance while your here." The white haired man says to his partner and his new student.

The training started out hard and deadly, Cloud swung with the intent to kill and did it with the speed that only a solider could match. Vincent on the other hand was on the run as if he tried to parry Clouds blade he would get crushed by the weight of the swing and every time he tried to counter he would get sent flying into a wall from Clouds foot. This went on for what seemed like days in till Cloud finally stopped.

"What are you so afraid of there's one of me and one of you so why are you running away." Cloud says and lifts his over grown sword so it pointed directly at Vincent. "That not the only thing wrong with your fighting style you arnt striking like you want to kill me and that's decreasing your speed on the offensive side." With this Cloud split his swords so he had twin swords. "I'm done playing around."

The next moment Cloud appeared next to Vincent with his sword inches away from beheading him but missed as Vincent ducked and with a burst of speed appeared behind Cloud with his katana pointed at the small of his back.

"Now you got it my friend, lesson 1 complete." Cloud says as he sheaths his sword. "Whelp that about as much time as we got today for training see you later Vincent.

Authors note: This seemed like a good place to leave off but anyways I been forgetting the disclaimer and since this is kinda of a crossover of many anime/books/games but not really im going to leave the disclaimer here at the end welp anyways the next chapter should be out in a couple of days and if you want to have input on any Final Fantasy charters I should bring into his memories or even a anime you want to see just post it in a review and I will think about putting it in.

 **I own nothing or Rwby nor final fantasy 7 all credit goes to their respected authors**


	6. Chapter 6

The Twins Chapter 6

Author notes; Sup, today we are starting with a time skip so they are on the platforms and fixing to get launched off the cliff. Oh and Vincent will have a diverse semblance and the things he can do with it.

Vincent semblance

Can **manipulate** memories

Can **manipulate** matter around him

Can **manipulate** the dead (Some Back story)

Can **use the gift** of the goddess/Devil (Back story here)

"Today you will be adventuring into the forest for two things, first is you will find your partner that will be with you for the rest of your stay here. Secondly this will give me a gauge on your capabilities in a survival situation. And since we don't have enough students here there will be 2 teams of 3 Vincent Alice you will be able to group up with another pair once you are in the forest."Ozpin says as he stares out into the forest.

And on by one the students were shot into the air and were expected to figure out their landing strategies. Alice was the first one out of the twins to be launched and as her landing strategy was anything other than perfect. She tiered to use her wires to catch her self but it ended cutting the tree in half and landed face first into a mud puddle.

Vincent's was the exact opposite of his sister, as he got close to the ground he created a body of water under neath him and commanded it up so it wont feel like concrete when he hit it. When he got out he allowed it to go back to its original state and then started to look around from were he landed. "Hmm it seems as if I landed somewhat father away from the other students of well might as well start walking."He thought to himself

In about a 10 minutes or so Vincent found himself at the ruins were some chest pieces were set up and waiting for him was a Black haired girl with a bow on top of her head and Ruby's sister Yang

After a few seconds Vincent decided to speak up "So it seems that you two got here alright."

The sudden break in silence startled the two girls as they looked up at the new comer it took a while for the two to say anything as Vincent came walking up and inspected the ruins. But finally Yang decided to break the silence. "Welp welcome to the team Vincent. Im surprised you made it here by your self considering the amount of grim there are in this forest."

"Really, funny I didn't meet a signal one on the walk over here." Vincent sated with a amused tone in his voice.

Blake was about to say something when some one screamed not to far from were they were as.

"Oh my god a girl is in trouble." Yang says as she looks towards the tree line.

"Get ready they are probably going to run it to us if it is to much of a problem." Vincent says as he took out his sword and started to draw a circle and a star in the middle of it with the words **Van, Nuh, San,and Tir** going around the edges and stood in the middle of the circle and got into a offensive sword stance.

"Vincent what the fuck is that."Yang says as she studied the circle Vincent drew in the grass.

Blake realizing what it is spoke up before Vincent had time to speak. "If im right then thats part of the gift of the Goddess. I believed that it was just a fairy tail parents told there kids to scare them from thinking incidentally from the church."

"You are mostly correct however you got your fairy tails mixed up the gift of the devil is the one that is suppose to scare little kids not the gift of the goddess. I was really hoping not to have to use this right off the bat but oh well cant be helped." Vincent says as Ruby and Weiss showed up riding a bird like Grim.

"Yang is that you sister." Blake says as she looks up at the sky.

"Yeah it is how the hell did they get up there." Yang says as she gets ready to jump. "Hey Ruby, Weiss jump I will catch you."

With that the two girls jumped off of the bird and got caught by Yang as they landed Yang looked over towards Vincent. "Go ahead and shoot down that grim Vince."

"Very well, I summon the from the world of the Gods to aid me in battle do you hear my call." In a few seconds the word **Von** lit up in a red light. "Shoot down my enemy that threatens to kill innocent lives." With this the word **Nuh** lit up and the sky turned dark and lighting started to strike down from the sky. "This is my wish of you now go and slay the enemy Goddess of Death. The lighting turned purple and struck the grim and on contact a explosion appeared from the contact sending a wave of wind to the surrounding landscape. The sky began to get clearer as the words faded away out of existence.

"That was so awesome." The group sated in union as they started to ask a million questions at once. But was interrupted with Vincent's twin sister coming out of the forest with Jaune and Pyrrha close behind her.

"Vincent you know dam well you arnt allowed to use that power while you are here." Alice says as she got close to were Vincent was.

"Says who, Dads not here." Vincent replied with a annoyed look in his eyes.

"You know what I mean and you know why Dad punished you every time you used that power." Alice shot back.

"Oh shut it, I can do what I want with my power your just jealous that you cant battle with the aid of spirits." Vincent replied. "Well time to get back to Ozpin before anything else comes to have dinner."

Authors note: Thats a good stooping point sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but I hit a writers block at the begging and wanted to shoot myself but anyways now thats done chapters should be rolling out faster.


End file.
